What If...
What If... (A.K.A. Elsesmurfs) is a Smurf fan adaptation that anyone can edit. It tells a story of different parallel worlds that are not linked to the comic books or cartoon show, and mostly are not linked together. If any of these "what if" questions becomes canon in anyone's work, please provide a link to the appropriate article. User Episodes Numbuh 404 #What If...Johan Never Met Peewit? #What If...Gargamel was Johan's Uncle? #What If...There Was a Male Pussywillow Pixie? #What If...Handy Never Made the Clockwork Smurf? #What If...Some Smurf Fell in Love With Moxette? #What If...King Gerard Became a Vampire? #What If...Scruple Fell in Love? #What If...Moxette Liked Brainy? #What If...Sir Josten Won the Heart of His Dream Girl? #What If...Falla and Peewit Fell in Love? #What If...King Gerard Married Princess Francesca? #What If...Ripple and Karma Broke Up? #What If...The Game Master Returned? #What If...Prince Theodore Was Killed? #What If...Johan Remained Evil Forever? #What If...Gargamel Was Given a Second Chance? #What If...Hogatha Had Real Hair? #What If...Moxette Was Unmade? #What If...Smurfette Liked Brainy, But He Didn't Like Her Back? #What If...Moxette Remained Human Forever? #What If...One of the Smurfs Died (Legitmately)? #What If...Dame Barbara Learned About the Smurfs? #What If...Princess Savina Were Married? General User Ideas (Anonymous) #What If...Smurfette Married Papa Smurf? #What If...Smurfette Married Wild Smurf? #What If...Smurfette Married Hefty? #What If...Smurfette Married Handy? #What If...Smurfette Married Clumsy? #What If...Smurfette Married Vanity? #What If...Smurfette Married Lazy? #What If...Smurfette Married Gutsy? (Or Duncan McSmurf?) #What If...Nat, Snappy, and Slouchy Never Became Smurflings? #What If...Johan and Peewit Fought Over the Same Girl? #What If...Peewit Never Found The Magic Flute? #What If...Astro Smurf Chose To Remain With The Swoofs? #What If...Handy Never Met Marina? #What If...Clumsy Had Died from the Crashing Meteor? #What If...The Masked Pie Smurfer Returned? #What If...Smurfette Became A Naughty (Again) Along With Vexy And Hackus? #What If...Smurfs Learned Of The Existence Of Parallel Universes? #What If...There Was A Mama Smurf Instead Of A Papa Smurf Who Led The Smurfs? #What If...The Smurfs Lost The Battle With The Druid Leader? #What If...The Pookies And The Norf Nags Were Real? #What If...Smurfette Had Superpowers Like Empath? #What If...Bacchus And His Paradise World Actually Existed? #What If...Papa Smurf Never Returned To Put An End To King Smurf's Reign? #What If...A Smurf Gained Powers Like The Green Lantern? #What If...A Smurf Gained Powers Like The Flash? #What If...Black Smurfs Drained Life From Smurfs That They Turned Black? #What If...Hefty Was A Son Of Zeus? #What If...The Smurfs Stayed In The Present Day With Patrick And Grace? A Heroic Smurf #What if...Brainy was popular and well liked? #What if...Smurfette became a cat? #What if...Papa Smurf failed to get rid of the Grey Smurfs? #What if...the purple Smurf epidemic wasn't stopped? #What if...Hero never returned from his exile? #What if...Lord Balthazar gained ultimate power after unlocking the power of Puppy's Magic Locket? #What if...Hero died and became Wonder's personal guardian angel that only she could see and hear? #What if...the Smurflings learned the art of Ninjutsu and formed their own group to fight evil creatures? #What if...Snappy and Slouchy formed a 2-man band and created music regarded as NSFW? #What if...Marina became a Smurf and married Handy? #What if...Flowerbell the Woodnymph wasn't captured by Lord Balthazar and her love for Papa Smurf was genuine? #What if Sir Johan got married and eventually fathered a son & daughter? enriquearreguin777 #What if... Glovey became human again, and never got involved with the Smurfs? #What if... the black Smurfs took over? #What if... Glovey never woke up from his 3 day coma? #What if... Glovey and Anastesius switched places? #What if... the Smurfs had a civil war? #What if... the Smurfs' village was never nuked? #What if... Smurfette said no to Glovey's proposal? #What if... the Wartmongers killed Zowfee? #What if... there were never two Glovey Smurfs (Samson and Anastesius), and was just a case of Schizophrenia? #What if... Glovey went to Hell instead of Heaven? #What if... the Wartmongers didn't conquer the Cursed Country? #What if... Glovey married Vexy? #What if... Anastesius never woke up from his coma? #What if... Empath came to Earth instead? #What if... Glovey raised Empath? #What if... Angelo and Empath met as children? #What if... Gargamel recruited Glovey Smurf? #What if... Glovey Smurf was gay? #What if... Anastesius never looked like Glovey? Trivia *"What If..." was based on the Marvel series "What If?", the only difference between them are the elipsis and the question mark. DC Comics has a similar concept called "Elseworlds". Category:Series Category:Open to Community